Accidents
by marianna
Summary: The Title says it all.
1. Shock

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Author's Note: Set at some point this season. Have I mentioned how much I _hate_ this season? And last season? And every show that Jess isn't on? It's kind of short, and I was gonna make it one shot, but maybe not. We'll see what happens.

"Hon?" Awoken from a dreamless sleep, Rory Gilmore opened her eyes to spy her mother, who stood over her, a grimace gracing her pretty features. Rory glanced at her alarm clock and cringed, as it only read 5:30. 

"Mom," She mumbled, wiping the sleep from her eyes at she sat up. "I don't sleep at home very often, but when I do, I like to _sleep_." She emphasized her point by gesturing towards her pillow, and tilted her head against her hands in a mock sleeping motion. Lorelai sniffled, and Rory looked up at her in shock. Tears were threatening in Lorelai's eyes, and her voice was heavy. Panic surged through her, and fear gripped her heart. "Mom? What happened?" Unbidden, visions of car accidents, and murders splayed through her mind, and her hand clutched the sheet of its own accord.

"Hon, there's no easy way to say this. There's been an accident." Rory's face paled, her eyes widened and her lips parted into a perfectly shaped "o".

"W-who?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. Lorelai put a loving hand on her shoulder, and squeezed tenderly.

"There was a collision, and it was dark, and he turned, and… I'm sorry hon, they don't know if they can save him." Rory's mind was racing in thousands of directions. And suddenly, looking into Lorelai's eyes, Rory knew. _Jess_.


	2. Truths

Disclaimer: Do not own, but believe me, if I did, Milo would not be gone!!! So maybe I _should_ own… hm.

Author's Note: I know, I know. It's sad, isn't it? I hate even thinking about it. I love them as a couple. I wrote the first part in a fit of anger last night. This is a little longer, but still short, because I don't know exactly what I'm gonna do yet.

"Jess is… dying?" The whisper slipped out before she could stop it, and Rory cringed. She didn't care about Jess Mariano anymore. _He meant _nothing_ to her._ Lorelai sighed, her lips pursed, and patted Rory's shoulder comfortingly. She wiped her eyes, surprised to find tears there, and bit her lip to stop more from coming. "I don't know why I'm crying. I haven't talked to him in almost a year. He must be over me, and oh god." She looked up at Lorelai, her blue eyes wide, her lip trembling. "I was so horrible the last time I saw him. Oh my god, and know he's gonna die thinking I hate him." She stopped herself, breathing haggardly, her hand at her throat. "I can't believe I just said that. Jess can't die." She shook her head furiously, standing to pace, her hands shaking. "He can't. Mom…" her breath caught, and in an instant she was in Lorelai's arms, bawling like a baby. After a few moments, Lorelai slowly lowered her down on the couch, and slowly wiped the tears from her cheeks, kissing her forehead.

"Hon, there's one more thing." Her voice was grave, and Rory's eyes widened. "He asked for you. His last words before he slipped into the come were… your name. I told Luke it might not be the best idea, dragging you into this, but he said to try." The tears spilled onto Rory's cheeks again, and she shook from the shock. "We both understand that this can't be comfortable, especially with how things ended between you." As she spoke, Rory shook her head sighing,

"I have to see him," she whispered, a determined look in her eyes. "I can't… I won't let him die, but I can't even bear to think of him… _going_ without apologizing for all of the horrible things I did first."


	3. Heart and Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, but I write it better than they do.

Author's Note: I know, it's sad. I don't know what I'm doing, but I'm trying really hard.

"Hi there!" Lorelai exclaimed as she smiled at the receptionist behind the desk at Hartford Memorial. "I'm looking for Jess Mariano's room. He was brought here a few days ago. A… car accident?" Rory's chin quivered, but Lorelai continued on as the woman typed his information into her computer.

"Jess… Mariano?" At Lorelai's nod, she continued. "I'm sorry dear, he's in Intensive Care. No visitors." Her smile was tight as she stared at them, waiting for them to leave. In return, _Lorelai's_ smile was bright and shining, save for the vicious undertones. The very _same_ _one_ she used with Emily during their sparring matches.

"See," She leaned over the desk and glanced at the woman's name from her nametag. "Patricia, this boy is my daughter's," She pulled Rory closer to her, wrapping her arm around the girl's shaking shoulders. "ex boyfriend. And he might be _dying_." Rory stiffened at the words, but didn't say a word. "My daughter is only 19. She's never dealt with this kind of loss before, and he was her first love." She stopped for a moment, widening her eyes, milking the sympathy card for all it was worth. "If he dies? And she doesn't even get to see him before?" She paused, her eyes glittering; the next words her big finish. "We'll never forgive you." Rory made a choking noise, trying to keep back her laugh amidst her tears. The woman looked ruffled, and rightly so, but she nodded anyway and pursed her lips.

"I can give you five minutes," She whispered, typing something into the computer and nodding. "All of his doctors will be out of the room at 5:30. I can make it so that you can go in and out without detection. But five minutes is all." Lorelai nodded and smiled brilliantly.

"Thank you." The woman stood, and they discreetly followed her down the stark white highway.

"It's in here," She whispered inconspicuously, and blocked them as they slipped into the room. As Rory neared the bed, her breath caught. There he was. But this wasn't the Jess she had known. He was painfully thin, and white gauze covered his left eye. Tears pricked her eyes, and she immediately sat at the stool by his side, holding his lifeless hand in hers.

"Jess," She whispered, the tears streaming down her cheeks, barely able to see, pain surging through her. She kissed his fingers, squeezing them tightly praying for some sort of response. Lorelai lightly touched her shoulder, and motioned that she was going outside. Rory nodded once, barely turning around, Jess her only focus. She exhaled slowly, barely breathing, her heart thudding madly in her chest, feeling the years slip away, and her feelings for him come rushing back. "Jess," she repeated. "I can't believe you're in here." She paused to look around, wiping her eyes with her free hand. "You were always so strong, and so… _distant_." She couldn't help herself, and started shaking so hard that she couldn't stop herself. "I was so, so horrible to you. And now you're here, and I can't… I can't believe that I could have ever hurt you." She moved closer, rubbing his hand between hers, trying in some way to seep some warmth into him. "I know you can't hear me," she stopped, laughing through her tears. "And frankly, I don't think I'd want you to," she sighed again, and closed her eyes, not bearing the sight of him so defenseless. "I have to go soon," She whispered, looking down at her watch, her chest tightening. "But you're gonna make it," she couldn't breathe, couldn't finish, couldn't handle seeing him like this. "You- you're gonna be Ok." He didn't respond, she knew that he wouldn't. Knew that talking to him was futile, that he could die, and she would never see his smirk again. Never see his eyes light up. Never spend another night being in his arms. She shuddered and belatedly realized that her feelings for him had never left her. They had deflated, shoved under the rug, but she knew if he died, a part of her heart would die with him. _He can't die_. She felt a fresh wave of tears coming, and a knot formed in her stomach. "You can't die Jess. You can't die because….because I love you." The room was silent, and Rory sighed, any hope she'd had for a miracle disintegrated. She heard footsteps coming down the hallway, knew that they only had limited time together, and in that instant she was leaning over him, pressing her lips to his, trying with all her might to let him live. When he didn't respond, Rory's heart broke. Still holding his hand, she slid to the floor. She could feel him slipping away, and she couldn't bear it. After a moment she stood and forced herself to let go of his hand. "I love you, Jess." She whispered, leaning again, lightly brushing her lips against his. She was gone a moment later, and in that moment, Jess had whispered, "Rory."


End file.
